The Zeldaloids
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: What would happen if Link and Dark Link were created as Vocaloids? What happens when one likes the other? Oneshot LinkXDark. Inspired by SoraHato's story!


~~Zelda-loids~~

A flash was the begging of their life. Link and his darker counterpart awoke to a metal lab, and headphones with a mic. set on their heads. Dark sat up first, his ruby eyes glowing mechanically. The strange professor ordered him to sing something. Obeying his automatic programming, music began in his head set:

_**(SINGS THE BULL BY ATREYU)**_

"Perfect."

LINK

Once Dark left to explore outside, Link sat on the bed. They were given a simple room and ad to share a bed. Of course Dark didn't seem to care but it made Link's heart jump from the thought. Link hummed quietly and started to sing a song he learned from Rin. _**(**__**I Like You, I Love You) **_unknowingly to Link, Dark was listening from outside wondering what is was exactly Link really felt about him.

_"Suki Daisuki!" _Link finished the final line blushing from his thoughts of Dark hearing it. 'Thank God he didn't' Link thought.

DARK

After hearing his little angel sing Rin's song he couldn't keep his mind off him. Unconsciously he started humming 'magnet.'

"Hey! You're Dark aren't you?" a voice stopped his thought for a minute. "You're the new Vocaloid! Where's the other one, Link wasn't it?" This must have been Len for how much he looked like Rin. He just stared at him as if not knowing how to talk.

"Um…yeah…"

"You don't talk much do you?" he was again answered by silence. "Listen, I know it's not any of my business but…Rin says your friend likes you and vice versa. We just didn't want to have an issues with rumors and stuff. *sigh* and Rin wants to know if you guys wanted to go to the movies with us as a double date" he rolled his eyes as he ranted. Again, silence for a few minutes.

"You'll have to ask Link. I don't know what he's doing, but I'll go."

LINK

"I'd love to go Rin but," Link blushed and looked down "I don't know if Dark would want to,"

"Well come anyway. Besides, I got Len to go after Dark if he says no. heeheeheehee" she winked and left without another word.

~At the movie theatre~

Dark was leaning against the wall in the bright red and blue insides of the theatre. Link still wasn't around, and neither were Rin and Len. Link walked up blushing lightly.

"Hey, ready to go in?" Dark smirked and offered.

"Um… yeah…what movie is it?" Link asked. Dark shrugged,

"Dunno, Rin and Len aren't here yet though. Do you know where they went?"

"No clue. Let's go without them, it's their fault if they miss it."

After getting popcorn and snacks they sat next to each other in the way back at the top row of seats. Apparently, they gave them tickets to a horror movie about children in an abandoned orphanage who are immortal. (_**Circle you circle you)**_ if you want to know the song I'm talking about)

Link was completely freaked out while Dark was bored. Without realizing it, Link was holding Dark's hand hard. Not bothering to tell him, Dark squeezed his hand back.

'It's just a movie Link." He whispered to the other. Even though he wasn't afraid, Dark didn't let go. Link appreciated that.

On the way out, the two were still holding hands and Dark was humming the movie's song. Link was practically asleep on his feet.

"Tired?" Dark teased showing his wolfish fangs. Link nodded and leaned his head into the shadow's shoulder.

"Hm. Yeah. I am." He managed to mumble before being caught by Dark's strong arms. Dark in turn, blushed for once. Carrying his little hero back to their apartment. Placing him onto the bed, Dark was singing 'I like you I love you' quietly under his breath in a slower version. Link slowly opened his eyes to find his demonic crush over him smiling sweetly.

"You're awake," he pointed out the obvious "Good. Than I don't have to wait to do this." he leaned in and closed the space between them. You could practically see the hearts floating above their heads as the kissing progressed through the night.

~THE END~ ;D


End file.
